


下妻

by Youkali



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 不打TAG - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 一个RPS约稿备份。年上人妻NTR，妻子讨债的梗来自司马辽太郎again。





	下妻

“您是松本先生吗？”

松本坐在台阶上吃完了两块玉米饼才听到他开口。那个人在角落里犹豫着站了许久，在松本抬头注视时不着痕迹地向后退。他声音低低地，讨饶似的让自己尽量听起来可爱一点：“在下是樱井家的阿智。”

“噢。”这年头穿全套长袖和服走在路上可是稀奇货色。松本不太瞧得起打扮得像宠妃似的人物，只是敷衍了一声。看阿智惶恐起来的模样，他又有点心软了，“正是在下，要来块饼吗？”

阿智为这尚且顺利的开场露出笑容。他接过玉米饼，也不吃，藏进雕满金色绣线的长长袖兜里，没头没尾地说出了目的：“恕在下冒昧，我是来找二宫先生的，他在哪里呢？”

“我一天没看到他。”这次松本很快回答了。他感到无趣，又不理阿智了。

阿智不知所措地站在原地揪了一会羽织上的绉纱，终于又开了口：“二宫先生前些日来樱井家的画舫，带走了一副画和一个姑娘，没有付钱，姑娘还没回来。樱井先生派我过来问问。”

“派你过来？”松本看了眼阿智草鞋上洁白的穗子。那人细软的手腕上挂着串黑檀念珠，腰间别着一把彩色丝线扎缀的樱纸扇，隐约可见其间淡青墨色。松本笑道:“这里是什么地方你也知道，家里的先生不怕你像姑娘那样回不去吗？”

阿智讪笑:“新选组的大人不会做这种事。”

松本斜眼瞧他:“你真这么想?那姑娘和钱你不讨自己也会回去。”

阿智往后缩了缩，没说出下一句话，他快速鞠了个躬就往外走。那根腰带把背影束得弱不禁风，袖兜也迎着夜风四散翩飞，松本欣赏了几眼，咬了口玉米饼。

一看就是养在大户人家的那种东西——从小被教着闻香和弹琴，没有任何应对流血冲突和世间暴力的经验。不晓得樱井是怎么想的，才会把家里头的兔子放出来到野狼堆里，这样养坏了的漂亮玩意除了能当做女人使也顶不得别的用。不过松本从不管这些风月小事，他听到二宫的声音了。二宫每次梳着漂亮的月代头出去喝花酒，回屯所时的脚步总是特别轻快，阿智看他走过，喊了声“二宫先生”就上去拉，被大步往前走的武士带了两步，差点摔到对方身上。二宫回身一把抓住了他的胳膊：“这不是阿智吗？”

阿智试图抽回手臂，直愣愣地开口：“樱井先生说……”

“先别说别的事，你冻着了吧，去我屋里喝杯茶？阿润，这么冷地天你也别老在外头烤饼。”不由分说抓着对方的胳膊往屋里拖，阿智有些哀求地看了松本一眼，看松本没有什么说话的意思，乖乖低着头跟二宫进屋了。

二宫屋里没人，一点都不暖和。他引阿智到被炉边坐下，阿智摇摇头，开口又想复述樱井先生交代的那些话，二宫一手捂住他的嘴，拦住阿智的膝盖把他放倒在被炉边。

“你就不能说些别的?除了他教的。”

“没有别的。”

“阿智可真冷淡，樱井先生明明一点都不在乎你。”

阿智坐在地上往后退，把自己缩进角落：“不是这样的。”他解释，“那些钱……”

“樱井先生觉得我没有付的那些钱比你重要对吗？所以才叫你过来讨债？”

阿智觉得不是，但也说不出别的来。他没法在樱井那里提出什么反对意见。樱井先生八年前买下他，带到画舫里替客人作诗和画画，他得穿和那些妓女一样的衣服，光着腿在背后扎紫色绸缎的蝴蝶结。但阿智不用去陪哪个客人睡觉，毕竟他已经过了以色侍人的年纪，长得也不算太可爱，樱井先生亲切地喊阿智“哥哥”，然后给他大笔钱花。所以后来发生的也不能算是什么，他当然知道没有血缘的弟弟不会白白给你钱。樱井先生的正妻已经去世，阿智怎么说都算得上他的下妻，虽说这位下妻不是什么年轻貌美的对象，还是个男人，说出去怕倒了他人胃口。阿智在音乐和绘画方面颇有点小名头，总叫舫外的公子打听得一知半解，随之产生虚假的迷恋，这是他对于画舫生意的作用。但阿智从不认为他就成了樱井先生的妻子，舫中一来贵客，他总是尽力回避，以免他的身份和相貌有损樱井先生的体面。

“来，过来。”二宫朝他招手，“他把你送给我了。”

阿智一下子从地上站起来，转身就要往外跑。二宫大跨步上前从背后抱住他，任由樱井的妻子在怀里一通扭打挣扎。阿智很好解决，他常年戴着一堆金银首饰坐在台前替樱井的画舫客人们念淫词秽语，除了书画以外不拿别的东西。阿智的双腿在地面上打滑，很快就用尽了力气，一具热腾腾的身体软了下来。阿智开始发抖和哽咽，拼命扒拉着房门，断断续续地说“不能再这么做”。

“我们以前这样不是好好的吗?”这个长着可爱脸蛋的年轻人扯开手底下的腰带，用力不小，怀里的人被抵在门口扯得一颤一颤，十根苍白的手指扣破了门板上画了墨蓝色的纸。冷风灌了进来，二宫卡主他的后颈往门板猛的一撞，阿智就不出声了。腰间的樱纸扇掉到了地上，二宫踩了一脚，将它踢到了一边。衣襟已经全散了，白色的府绸襦袢落开到锁骨两侧，二宫冰凉的手指探进来时他剧烈地震颤了一下。

“二宫.....先生......”他哭得讲不清话，“我，我要回去了......”

“钱不要了吗?”

阿智不敢说话。他拿不到钱回去樱井先生会生气，再下一次，他还是不得不过来。阿智不想再来这里了。

“不要的话，就不给了。”

“......要。”

“那就把腿分开一点，你知道的吧。没有血缘的弟弟是不会白白给你钱的。”

阿智瘦巴巴的，摸起来就像看起来那样柔软。昂贵丝绸与香油培养出来的身体光滑温暖，细细地发着抖。武士粗糙的手指沿着微微隆起的粉色乳尖一直摸到大腿根处，阿智小声抽泣着说疼。但他显然已经认命了，乖乖把自己瘫在门板上，脸颊压着手背，缩着肩膀任由二宫到处摸他。阿智身上很香，是富贵人家所赏玩的香木长久焚制熏染的味道，还能从中品味出茶叶，墨水，精油，妓女们的脂粉。二宫贴着阿智散乱在背后的衣摆，阴茎隔着裤子磨蹭那些紫面水蓝里的绸缎。阿智的身前倒是一干二净了，白花花光溜溜地贴着门板，一边冻得发抖，一边高翘着身下那玩意。他的胯骨和大腿上还圈着一串串银链，二宫避开了没动那些装饰。

这就屈服了，也有些可惜，二宫原本还想着拿刀架在这根细软的脖子上逼他自己脱衣服呢。

“你看，这样我没法干你。”二宫隔着两层面料往前顶了顶，“樱井先生教过的吧，接下来该怎么做。”

他放开阿智，衣摆重新从臀部落到脚踝。没有了压迫的阿智一时不知道怎么反应。樱井先生从来不给他在床上自由行动的权利，大多数时候他只要控制住声音让自己看起来可爱一点就可以了。

“动起来，阿智，偷情可用不着守规矩。”

二宫拍了把手里的屁股，阿智立刻像只受惊的猫那样侧过身跪下了。他用膝盖把自己转了半圈面对被炉上的二宫，伸手来解武士的腰带。手抖得要命，连根布条都扯不开。

“你知道这样的服务是会被扣钱的吧，前辈?”

阿智心里一着急，手上的动作就失了控。只听到一声棉线裂开的尖声，二宫身上本就破破烂烂的衣摆撕开了一道口子。阿智犯了错，下意识地又想跑，臀部挤在地上往门口挪去。

“我看你这双手留着也没什么用吧。”二宫好整以暇地扯开自己的腰带，一脚从背后把阿智踢倒了。樱井先生的下妻极力逃避即将到来的责难，两条白色的腿在羽织下曲折起来往前爬。二宫又拿脚踩上阿智的背，制造出一声下颚骨砸上席子的闷响。腰带绕了三圈缠住左手手腕，他俯下身掰过阿智两条缩在身前的胳膊压到腰窝处捆了起来。

阿智虚弱地挣扎了几下，啜泣着求二宫放他走。他彻底动弹不了了，手腕上的束缚对一般武士来说实在没什么，可阿智习惯长久扮演柔弱的妓女，几乎是习得性屈服了。樱井先生就喜欢他安安静静的，从不大喊大叫。刚才那一下磕得阿智牙冠出了血，也只是倒抽了一口气，咬紧了嘴唇。

二宫有些不开心，阿智以前没有这么听话，也时常摆出前辈训人的口气——不知道樱井买下他的这几年做了什么，不过也不算坏事。

“阿智，前辈。”想到这，二宫满怀着甜蜜的柔情，“小的时候，还是你教我怎么去追一个姑娘的。”

他坐到阿智身边，将他臀部和腿上层叠散乱的面料抚平，摆正，折起来放到肩胛骨上，好把苍白的下身露出来。

“后来我发现，还是把她绑起来更快。女人上过一次床，就认定你了。我们上过那么多次，您怎么还会跟樱井先生跑了呢?”

阿智的头偏开了。他蠕动着想爬起来，两条腿麻花似的扭来扭去也没能把自己撑起。二宫看到席子上的眼泪和口水流了一小滩:“前辈，真脏。”他又看了眼自己两腿之间高耸的那玩意，“你也真脏，净想着干以前的队长。”

二宫整个人压到阿智身上，像撬开一块蚌壳那样掰开两瓣臀肉。他对着白米团似的屁股解开裤腰，撸了两下，弹在白肉上头磨蹭着留下一道粘液。插进去的时候阿智叫了一声，多是妓女那学来的表演性质。阿智身体里粘腻而柔软，二宫几乎能猜到他的丈夫都是怎么操他的。一想到娇贵的名门妻室被他关在这样一间柴房寒舍里强暴，他就恨不得把这人永远藏起来。阿智本来是他的，要不是自己不足以养好这只名种猫，阿智到现在都是他的。也可能就是养不住吧，樱井现在不还是管不住他家天性淫乱的母猫。

阿智已经不挣扎了，他乖巧地躺在席子上制止自己发抖，做好一个极力保证自己业务水平的娼妓。二宫抓住那把细细的腰，往里一顶阿智就团住肩膀往前缩一下，不一会儿脸颊就被蹭出了红印。阿智很快被迫兴奋了起来，二宫将他翻了半个身，他就不自觉地屈起双腿并拢朝身后的主宰者露出自己成熟的后穴。这一切就像交媾本身那样缺乏道德、下等、卑劣，他示弱地痉挛，为取悦主人发出训练有素的啼鸣，把整个身体吊在一根健壮的阴茎上，好将自己物化成一样为容纳生殖器而生的毫无尊严与人格的淫物。

那个需要在上床时被教导怎样高潮的大野先生不见了。二宫这样想。也不是很意外。阿智现在睡过的人大概比他多得多了 ，他可能演着戏，心里挖苦自己不及他的丈夫技术老道。

“出声。”二宫把自己拔出来，当他的两根手指搅进洞穴抵住他熟悉的那个位置，阿智在他手里尖叫着痉挛起来。“求求你，我要，啊.....”舒服过了头，不好伺候的娼妓又开始哭，夹着软绵绵的淫叫。二宫看着他眼眶通红地蜷缩起来，止不住要在手指上磨蹭，终于有了点干下去的兴致，于是他骑到阿智胸口，对着那张被高潮冲垮的脸撸了几下，射到了乱糟糟的头发和眼窝上。

阿智被弄得喘不上气，一副被强奸了的惨状。但他显然没有要够，扭着屁股，像闻到鱼腥味那样不由自主把自己的嘴唇凑到阴茎上来。二宫笑着拍了拍他发红的脸颊。阿智的阴茎半软不硬，在二宫将他的膝盖重新折到脸上掰到最开时才又开始流水。他们第一次做这事时，二宫也喜欢把他折成一小团，阿智一开始拒绝，又挣扎又喊疼，被硬生生弄哭几次，就学会不穿裤子自己半夜摸进房里来，天真无邪地让同样顶着张可爱脸蛋的二宫弟弟摸摸他。他大概就是喜欢像个老处女那样被年轻的男孩子强奸吧。

“前辈想要奖励的话明天再来。”浅尝辄止才能保持关系。二宫把他插到开始胡乱呻吟就停了下来，替他擦干净嘴上的血。

阿智竟然也没有像以前那样撒娇，他掰开双腿露着潮湿红肿的后穴乖乖等了一会，见二宫真的不打算继续操他，立刻把自己从席子上弄了起来，爬到床上去找腰带。二宫看着他四肢跪地爬行的动作，还是挺想从背后像操条下贱的狗那样把这个高贵的婊子捅哭的。

他看到门口的樱纸扇，捡了起来。这东西做工精细，一看就是出自一个吹毛求疵的工匠手笔，可惜踩了一脚，又被阿智忘在了门边。

给了他真浪费。阿智出生太好，脑子却不大好，是永远不会珍惜什么东西的。

”这把扇子，阿智就留给我吧。”

“不行。”阿智伸手过来，“这是樱井先生的。”

“它已经坏了，我帮你修好，明天过来拿。”二宫说得不容反驳，把扇子塞进袖子里。阿智只好放下了手，胡乱擦了擦头发上快要干掉的精液，像初恋那时苦恼地撅起了嘴。他的嘴唇被浸成掺血的粉色，那个时候懵懵懂懂的二宫从不会注意到这些，樱井才是会过来帮他擦头发的那个人。

“nino真是的，一点不爱干净。”

“这可轮不到前辈说，樱井先生不才是爱干净的那个吗?”这话有点酸了，好像是指责情人在恋爱时出轨似的。那儿樱井还只是含蓄地意有所图，而这个笨蛋根本没有发现——或许他就是喜欢这样吊着别人呢?

阿智竖好腰带推开门，和服长长的衣摆被夜风翻卷起来，露出淡蓝色的内衫。二宫突然揽住他的腰，他们贴得很近，勃起的阴茎就隔着两层面料抵在湿润的臀缝中央，阿智在他耳边呜咽了一声。

“我想在这条走廊里操你，这样整个屯所都知道樱井先生的下妻是我的东西。”二宫停了一下，“像以前那样。”

阿智啜泣了一声，弄脏了自己的裤子。

二宫把包好的钱从阿智领口塞了进去，看阿智赶紧捂住自己的胸部，他笑了起来:“姑娘自己会回去的。照顾好自己，前辈，别在路上被强奸了。”

阿智回家的时候已经是半夜了。他孤身裹着长袖华服，一瘸一拐，竟也没遇到什么劫匪发难。画舫深夜时总是最热闹的，樱井先生还在外面同贵客们交谈，阿智打算从偏门偷偷溜进卧室，却被一把抓住了胳膊。他吓了一跳，惊叫着往屋里头躲，这时浓重的酒味洒到裸露的脖颈处，来人把冰梅酒打翻在了他前胸上。

“这不是阿智吗?怎么看到我们就跑，还弄得这么脏。”

阿智平时就不怎么会对付丈夫的狐朋狗友，樱井那儿的达官贵人和秘密起势的浪人错综复杂，个个都来头不小，阿智不想给他惹麻烦，何况他也不觉得自己的身份有脸见人。

“过来一块喝酒吧，我们很久没听你念俳句了。”

“先生，放我走吧。”阿智死死抓住被扯松的衣襟哀求，一边伸手推对方，却是被逼迫着堵进角落里了。这时身后有人发话了。

“放开他。”

樱井的语气听起来不太友好，阿智感到手上的力道立刻松开了，那个人对樱井讪笑着辩解。阿智这才意识到自己现在太不体面，慌忙对客人挤出了一个笑容，在收获樱井一个冷冰冰的眼神后忙不迭地逃开了。他跑进卧室，足足坐了好几分钟才缓过神来，一边忍着眼泪一边开始收拾身上弄湿的脏衣服。他把被褥铺起来，打湿了头发，点上火，在屋里烧了熏香。

樱井回到卧室时，厚厚的棉袄放在烤笼上，寝室的帏布也卷了上去。他坐上床垫，看到阿智两眼红红地站在角落里，见到他回来露出了笑容。

这会儿樱井倒是情绪不坏:“哥哥，怎么不过来?”

“我把钱拿回来了。”

“你自己拿着吧。”樱井先生拍拍床垫让阿智坐过来，但阿智已经跪到他膝盖边上了，像只柔顺的家猫那样倚靠着他。樱井摸了摸他软乎乎的头发。

“哥哥，你的鞋脏了，明天再去挑一双你喜欢的。”

“好。”阿智笑起来，“你累了吗?我去叫人倒水。”他从地上站起，把鞋歪七扭八甩到边上，踩着白色的袜子走到桌前。阿智总是这样，不像个画舫里培养合格的产品，猫着腰，低着头，视线从不往上抬，路也走不太直，怎么都说不好。约是从小野着养得的习性。樱井喜欢一切整洁合理，却也不大舍得为这种事凶他，于是看看地上乱七八糟的痕迹皱了皱眉，没说什么。

阿智把水端过来了。

“哥哥，你不开心吗?”樱井突然开口，阿智惊得往后退了一步。

“我让你做这些，你不开心吗?”

“我什么都愿意做。”

“如果你不开心，要告诉我。”

“我没有，先生。”

看他急急辩解，樱井松了一口气:“那边的人，答应了吗?”

“.....还没有。”

事实上樱井也知道他的兔子没这个本事，他站起来搂住阿智的腰:“也无所谓，我们不缺这一个。”手沿着腰部向下摸到臀部，突然想起什么，“我送你的扇子呢?”

“啊?”

“扇子。”

“对不起。”

“什么?”

“对不起先生....”

“对不起什么?”

“没什么......”

“你再说一遍!”樱井突然焦躁起来。阿智又说了一遍对不起，这种令人心烦意乱的态度没法对事态产生任何作用。他暴怒地揪着阿智的头发把人扔到床上，“你就只会说对不起吗?”

阿智不敢说话了，樱井问不出什么来，于是愈发愤怒。他意识到阿智脸颊上泛红的擦伤，手腕上残留着瘀痕，身上还有股煤灰和鲸油的味道，甚至裙子也是湿的，一切昭然若揭。樱井并不在乎他的妻子和谁睡过，他只需要阿智最后回到他身边，好好守住樱井妻室的名分。只是阿智这个笨蛋，简单地弄丢了他们定情的扇子，竟也不屑于做些什么来对他隐瞒奸情。樱井将一切愤怒归结于樱纸扇本身，他从床头抽出一把麻绳将妻子缠住，绕了十几圈捆了起来。阿智鼻尖发红，瑟瑟畏寒，又说了遍“对不起”，把眼泪流到丈夫的手上。樱井干这事很熟练了，他牢牢地绑完上半身，觉得作品不够美观，把阿智上半身的衣襟扯散，露出雪白幼小的胸部，又脱掉了他的裤子，好让那两条腿光着在身下张开。

阿智早就被迫硬了，前液湿哒哒滴到大腿根。这下樱井觉得满意了，就提着妻子捆在绳索里的腰带拖进引客厅，用另一条绳子把他吊在天花板上。樱井干完这一切径直走了，阿智低垂着头，像只被抛弃的小动物小声地发出低泣。偶尔有路过的仆人也不会多看他一眼，所有人都对这些事习以为常。樱井经常拿鞭子抽姑娘们，将她们的两条腿分开挂起来吊上横梁，涂脂抹粉打扮得当，叫朋友们过来喝茶观赏。她们常常要被吊上大半天，身体不好的晕过去几次，又会被客人们用淫秽的小玩具弄醒。阿智就曾被摆在桌上裸体横陈着让客人用毛笔蘸醋画过画。至少这次什么都没有，所以一切很快就会过去。

阿智昏睡过去一会，再次醒来时意识到樱井先生已经回来了。丈夫的双手就在他两腿之间，戴着西洋产的黑色羊皮手套，摸索他潮湿的洞穴。阿智被弄得又痒又疼，止不住要在引客厅尖叫，只好咬紧牙关，浑身颤抖，在高潮的时候哭出声来。

“是我不对，哥哥。”樱井先生听起来也像快要哭了。他也很疲惫，每天要面对无数的凶险和志士们的生死，几次幕府围剿的事变樱井不过是有幸躲过，但他迟早也会这样曝尸荒野。阿智虽不参与，也是知道的。

樱井先生每天为了活下去杀掉很多人，他在努力控制自己做个温柔的好丈夫了。

“是我的错。”樱井把阿智放下来，解开他身上的绳子，抚摸那些白色皮肤上勒出的血痕:“原谅我，哥哥，我爱您。”

阿智坐在地板上，失魂落魄地拉拢胸前的衣襟。他张开伤痕累累的双手，在樱井靠过来时抱住了他。

“先生，我会帮您的，我愿意做任何事。”

*

松本这一次是闻着香味发现阿智的。那人穿着一身黑纱二重羽织，头发整整齐齐梳在脑后，一看就是精心打扮过的模样。樱井的下妻站在门口等了一会，二宫就从侧门穿过，揽住了阿智的腰，直接把他带进了卧室。

“果然是个脏东西。”松本不禁为这个男娈感到愤慨。阿智也是画舫里有名的人物，一点不爱惜名节，老大不小了还做这些事，勾引队里傻乎乎的年轻男孩，也不知道樱井是怎么想的，一而再再而三地任由他过来，诚不知没讨到钱，还丢了人。过一会儿松本又想明白了——樱井这是仰仗着他们政府军的庇护呢。二宫刚刚当上新的队长，正是如日中天的时候，阿智不过就是个下妻，也算是在这些地方发挥用途。

当然松本不知道以前二宫和阿智在一个蕃里头加入水户秘密刺杀小队时，阿智还是二宫的队长呢。只是后来遭到了内部背叛，阿智重伤不能再习武，二宫又加入了政府军。

无非是为了领取些修养的固定俸禄，好把队长养在家里。阿智却以为二宫没了尊王攘夷的志向，甘作幕府走狗。水户出身的二宫背景不干净，能被破格入取除了背后有人帮忙没有其他可能，也不怪他这么想。有天二宫回家，发现阿智留了张纸条就不见了。那天他放火烧掉了阿智家破败的道场，杀掉了里面所有浪人。

他很后来才意识到，阿智比他看起来冷血很多。

“樱井先生不过资助了一些倒幕资金。好像你跟着他就多有志向了似的，现在还不是让一个幕府走狗干?”二宫扯开阿智的襦袢，沿着腰腹摸进他两腿之间。

阿智在他手底下呻吟出声，一双腿夹住了二宫的腰，嗓音又软又细:“我们能说点别的吗?”

“说什么?谈论一下你屁股里夹着的东西?”二宫笑起来，这个可爱的年轻人倒在此刻显得分外甜美，他掰开阿智的双腿，从底下扔出一根被浸润暖了的白玉。

阿智的颧骨上绽开红晕。他在细软的呻吟中插了一句:“nino，你愿意当我们的奸细吗?”

二宫陡然反应过来，抓起地上的白玉又重重捅了回去。阿智整个人剧烈拱了一下，疼得尖叫出声。二宫翻出刚刚修好的樱纸扇，也将扇子根部一块插进洞穴泥泞里，毫不留情地抽插了几下，让后半截开屏似的插在屁股外头，含羞带怯地展露半幅月色山水图。阿智抓着他的手浑身抽搐，阴茎恬不知耻地高耸着，像个爽过头的淫妇那样高叫着潮吹。

二宫碰到脏东西似的把手甩开了。

“我说过别再对我复述樱井先生说的话了吧。”二宫的声音低沉得可怕，他站起来，收拢衣襟，看着阿智白花花地一团摊在黑色的羽织上。

“滚吧，学会了再来。”

阿智没有什么受辱的感觉，只是飞快爬了起来，提着衣襟光着脚就要走。见他真的要毫无留恋地离开，二宫又悲伤起来，从背后抱住了阿智:“对不起，前辈......”

阿智冷静得吓人:“我没有怪你。”

二宫突然说道:“当初是樱井先生帮我清理履历来幕府当差。”

他没有说下一句——我没想到他的目的是带走你。

二宫不知道阿智能不能听懂。阿智现在像被香木和金钱熏晕了头，变成一个愚昧而柔顺的宫廷娃娃，他看不出当年每天来找他们喝茶的人怀着什么样的企图，是不是有意对政府泄露暗杀计划和行踪。那个人几乎杀掉、并且彻底毁掉所爱之人，再用庞大的家产和慈悲的嘴脸施恩挽救一切，去骨画皮，埋葬真相。或者他懂，他只是不去看。谁愿意去揣测一个每天睡在枕边的人呢？得过且过罢了。每个人都在付出一切努力求生。在阿智眼里，他们大概都只是被拯救的对象吧。

阿智没有答话——至少也没有说出更无情的话。二宫内心彷徨不定，于是又摆出了初恋时那副甜美动人的笑脸:“多来看看我，我一直等着你。”

阿智低着头，轻轻应了声:“嗯。”

end


End file.
